ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Maker/Transcript
(Uthaug and Boma are going back to the Great Lake, carrying fish.) Uthaug: Do you think they like to eat fish? Boma: Who? Uthaug: You know, the strangers, from Nimblago. Boma: Everyone likes fish. And it's not "Nimblago." It's Ningabo. Uthaug: That's not what they said. Boma: Honestly, Uthaug, whose hearing is better? Yours or... ? (Blizzard Samurai are heard marching down the pass.) Listen! Do you hear? Uthaug: Blizzard Samurai! Heading our way! Boma: We have to warn the village. (They both run off with the fish. Birds fly off, startled. Grimfax of the army looks up at them, then continues on.) (Back in the village, Sorla lays out a map for Lloyd.) Sorla: Your friend, Zane, is imprisoned here in the Ice Emperor's castle. There are only two paths through the mountains. This is the safest. Lloyd: A pass? Sorla: In the old target, it's called Mala Wujira. Lloyd: Ma-la Wujira? Sorla: Wujira's wrath. But you must be careful. You cannot make a sound in this place. You cannot speak or whisper. Even your footfalls must be like a gentle breeze. Lloyd: Why? Sorla: If you make a sound, Wujira will strike you down. Lloyd: Okay... but what is it? (Sorla demonstrates the Wujira's wrath.) Okay! (Takes the map and rolls it up.) Great, well, I guess we'll just be quiet. (He steps outside to meet with the other Ninja.) Any luck? Nya: Nothing. It's really weird. The signal keeps coming in and out. Lloyd: Huh. Maybe the cold is interfering? Nya: Cold shouldn't matter. It's like the signal is weak. The mech had a brand new battery, it makes no sense! (They turn to see Kai running around in snow shoes.) Kai: (Pants.) Hey guys? Have you tried these? You gotta try them! You can walk! On top of the snow! Cole: I... think that's the point. Jay: What will they think of next? (Laughs.) Uthaug: Alarm! Alarm! They're coming! (The Ice Fishers surround Uthaug and Boma.) Blizzard Samurai! On the march! Boma: Heading for our village! We saw them coming down the pass! Uthaug: I heard them first. Boma's hearing isn't as good as m— Boma: Don't start that again! Sorla: Boma! Uthaug! Are you sure you saw this? You saw them? (Boma and Uthaug exchange looks and nod.) Gather the elders. There's no time to lose. (The Elders and the Ninja have gathered in Sorla's home.) Elders: (Muttering.) What if he... must consider? Elder #1: What do we do? The pass is only a few hours away. Elder #2: We have to hide. We must abandon the village. Elder #3: And leave The Fire behind? Are you mad? Elder #1: What choice do we have? I say we hide in the village of the Formlings. Elder #2: I won't go there! Not after what happened. That place is cursed! (The Elders start arguing again.) Elder: It is only option. Sorla: We cannot abandon The Fire. The Fire is life! We must protect it. Kai: I don't understand. Can't you just light another? You know, with matches? Or something? (The Elders start whispering again.) Sorla: They are new to our realm. They do not know. The winters have grown too cold. It is impossible to light a new fire. We have kept this fire going by adding wood every morning and every night. (Puts another log into the fire.) It has burned for decades. Kai: I'm sorry. I didn't know. Sorla: The Fire is life. If The Fire dies, so will we. Lloyd: What if we moved it somehow? Maybe we could transport it with torches? Sorla: The risk is too great. The Hearth Fire is the heart of our people. It keeps the darkness at bay and gives us hope. If The Fire goes out, our hope is lost. No! We must stay and protect it. We must fight. Lloyd: Then we will fight with you. Elders: (They bow and whisper excitedly.) Yes! I cannot believe. Sorla: Go! Prepare yourselves! (The Elders and the Ninja, except for Kai, leave.) Do not fear for us, Kai. All will be well. Kai: I just wish I still had my powers. I was Master of Fire. I could've made a new fire like-like... like this. (Snaps his fingers.) Sorla: And now you cannot? Kai: No. A snake woman named Aspheera stole my Elemental Powers. Sorla: (Chuckles.) Oh, do not worry, Kai. Elemental Power comes from within, like courage. Sometimes it wanes, sometimes it waxes, but it cannot be stolen. Kai: (Sighs.) I'm pretty sure it's gone. Sorla: What comes from within will grow again. Give it time. (The Ice Fishers prepare for battle against the Blizzard Samurai and stand on watch.) Cole: (Yawns.) Lloyd: (Looks around and sees arrows flying their way.) Look out! (Everyone ducks down. The Blizzard Samurai emerge from the shadows.) They're here! This is it! (The Ice Fishers run to their stations.) Boma: They are so many. (Grimfax gives the signal and the Blizzard Samurai charge.) Lloyd: We can take them! Cole: Yeah! Just get ready to bring it! Uthaug: Take what? Bring what? Cole: "It!" You know, like, uh, "Let's rock!" (Punches the air.) "Throw down!" "Bro!" Uthaug: I don't get it. Cole: Never mind, just follow my lead. (Throws on his hood and summons his Earth Punch.) (Three Blizzard Archers shoot arrows into the air, but Nya expertly twirls her spear, blocking them. Jay electrifies the Samurai and some of them shatter.) Jay: Are these guys made of ice?! (One Ice Fisher shoots an arrow at a Blizzard Archer, destroying him.) Cole: Some of them are frozen warriors, others are just ice! (The Blizzard Samurai run through the spikes and jump up to the forts.) What about these guys? (Arrows fly, destroying the Sword Masters and Archers as they climb up the forts.) All ice! (The Samurai set up ladders and continue to climb up.) Lloyd: (Spinjitzus.) Ha-ahh! Jay: (Punches.) Yah! (Electrifies another Blizzard Warrior and dodges the rest. They jump down to fight the Ice Fishers, but Cole lands one of the Blizzard Archers, punching him to pieces.) Cole: Hoi-yah! (One of the Blizzard Warriors goes for Cole, but Lloyd launches himself and bring him down. The Warrior turns himself around and stares at Lloyd with human eyes. Lloyd gasps, but the Warrior shakes his head and grabs Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Kicks him backwards.) Whoa! Did you see that? Cole: I saw it! It's like the ice was controlling him! (Punches the Blizzard Warrior behind him into the spikes. The rest of the Samurai charge through.) (Kai is knocking down the Samurai climbing up the fort. Grimfax leaps up at Kai.) Sorla: Kai! (Grimfax punches Kai into the air.) Grimfax: You dare defy the Ice Emperor! (He tries to kill Kai.) Kai: Uh, unh, gah! (Rolls away.) Grimfax: You will obey or perish! Rarh! (Kai grabs a bamboo stick and jumps away. He holds it out in front of him, but Grimfax's axe splits it in half. Grimfax continues hacking away at Kai's stick, until Kai throws the last bit at him. He tries to slice Kai, but Lloyd blocks him with his sword.) Lloyd: Ha! Kai: Oh! Hi, Lloyd. Cole: Heads up! (He uses his Earth Punch and punches Grimfax. The Ice Fishers surround him.) Lloyd: It's over. (Throws off his hood.) You've lost. Grimfax: (He turns his head and sees light coming from The Fire. Two children slam the door shut.) You sheltered the newcomers. You should have known not to defy the Ice Emperor. (He grabs his axe and jumps up the roof.) Kai: The Fire. He's going for The Fire! (Sprints off.) Nya: Stop him! (Grimfax crashes through the roof. As the Ninja burst through the doors, he brings his axe down on The Fire, putting it out.) Kai: NO! Grimfax: You have won the battle. But without your fire, you have lost the war. (Sorla looks on in horror. He jumps out.) Fall back! (The Blizzard Samurai fall back, with a Blizzard Archer carrying an injured Warrior. The archers take aim, then stop.) (The Ice Fishers sit around the fire pit, wrapping themselves in blankets.) Child: M-mommy, I'm c-cold. Kai: (Watches him sadly as a Ice Fisher wraps a blanket around him. He gazes up at the moon through the hole in the roof.) I'm sorry. Sorla: It is not your fault, Kai. Kai: I just wish there was something I could do. Sorla: You have done all you can, have you not? Kai: (Gets up, determined, throws off his blanket, and tries to summon the fire.) Mmph! Mmph! Mnh! Aargh! (He lights up a fire and sighs, relieved.) Elder: Fire Maker. (More wood is put in the fire pit.) Elders: (Chanting.) Fire Maker. Fire Maker. Fire Maker. Kai: I did it! Nya: You sure did! Elders: (Chanting.) Fire Maker. Fire Maker. Lloyd: Just listen to them! Elders: (Continues chanting.) Fire Maker! Fire Maker! Fire Maker! Fire Maker! Fire Maker! (Vex watches the scene from his crystal.) Vex: (Growls.) Rrrgh! (He leaves.) End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript